Helena Harper
Helena Harper (b. August 8th, 1989) is an agent of the United States Secret Service , currently serving during the Presidency of Albert Wesker . Formerly, she was an agent of the NCS , belonging to the CIA from 2010 - 2012. Early Life and Childhood Born in Wakita, Oklahoma on August 8th,1989 to Neurologist Eliza Willington and FBI Agent Daniel Harper, Helena had a relatively calm childhood. She rarely saw her father due to the requirements of his job, so most time was spent with her mother. When she was four years old, her mom gave birth to her new younger sister, Deborah Harper. A year later, they moved to Washington D.C. in order to be with their father more. Teenage Years and Early Adulthood Reaching her teen years, Helena took a great interest in justice, deciding that she would become an Agent just like her father, hoping one day to work alongside him. However, a car accident that she was involved in killed him before this dream could be realized. From that moment on, she took it upon herself to take care of her family. When she turned 16, her mother's health began to take a turn for the worse, and so along with taking care of her sister and mother, she got a job to help support them. At the age of 18, her mother finally passed away. It was hard on Helena. After finishing high school, she and her sister moved into an apartment. It was around this time she took becoming an Agent more seriously and, while balancing college and looking after Deborah, she sought to join the CIA. Becoming an Agent, Suspension, and Transfer Helena was the top of her class during training, noted as being the first choice for a job at the CIA. She was intelligent, hard-working, and possessed valuable skills both physically and mentally. She was grateful upon being accepted, and the first few months of joining went great. However, her emotional state and temper landed her into trouble. Along with threatening a murder suspect with deadly force after making threats towards the victim's family, which put her into a temporary suspensions, she also shot an unarmed civilian, who was Deborah's boyfriend, for abusing her and putting her in the hospital. Both cases, as well as other smaller incidents, landed her with a transfer to the Secret Service, her former superior saying that he doubted she'd last long as a government agent due to her attitude. Such had other agents dubbing her the 'CIA's Problem Child.' 'Tall Oaks Outbreak and China' Tall Oaks Helena was one of the Agents assigned to protect the former President as he prepared to give his speech about the Raccoon City Incident at Ivy University. Using her sister as leverage, the former National Security Advisor, Derek C. Simmons, manipulated Helena in order to assassinate the President before he could reveal the truth. Helena sent out a false alarm that a group had entered the campus to kill the President, thus leaving the President open for Simmons attack. Overcome with guilt at what she had done, she quickly went to tell the Agents it was a false alarm, but they didn't believe her due to her reputation. Only one gave her the benefit of the doubt-- Leon S. Kennedy. By the time they got there, the President had already become a zombie. Determined to make things right, Helena took Leon to the Cathedral where they found an underground lab. Moving deeper through the place, they eventually came across her younger sister in the catacombs. Unfortunately. she was infected and mutated, leaving Helena with no choice but to kill her. They escaped just in time, as Simmons had ordered Tall Oaks to be sterilized, just like Raccoon. In order to stop him, they had Ingrid Hunnigan fake their deaths and set off for China. Lanshiang and Tatchi Outbreak Entering Chinese Airspace, they were expected to land with no troubles. However, the pilot became infected, turning most of the agents inside the plane into zombies. In order to gain control, Leon took the controls, but the plane eventually crashed into a railyard, where they encountered another agent, Sherry Birkin. After some minor troubles, they made their way through the Medical Facility, tracking down Simmons. Upon finding him, he became infected, and Leon and Helena to fight him on a moving train. After 'killing' him and avoiding the train crash by jumping into the river, they came across the BSAA evacuating Tatchi, believing things to be over. However, a missile containing the C-Virus was deployed to the city, releasing a 'fog' of the airborne virus and turning all the survivors into zombies. With the help of the BSAA, they made their way to the Quad Tower to search for survivors. Simmons showed up, still alive. Thus ensued another fight in one of his new forms, and after believeing he was dead once again, they made their way to the roofs, where they had their final battle with Simmons, successfully killing him with a rocket and escaping using the helicopter left by a friend. Return to Duty After taking out Simmons in China, Helena and Leon returned to the States with the evidence needed to prove their innocence. An intense investigation went underway, and during that time, Helena focused on telling the investigators what she knew and planning the funeral for her sister. From July to September, she was away from her job, both at the order from her superior and herself in order to recover from what she went through. When Hunnigan came to her with the news, she was ready to go to jail, expecting Leon to handcuff her. However, she was told the investigation committee weren't going to hold her responsible, and was effectively returned to duty after a psych evaluation. Personal Life According to her records, Helena has been living on her own/with her sister since she was 18, moving out of their home not long after her mothers death. She still lives in the same apartment she shared with her sister. Her parents remained married until their deaths, although there were some troubles with their occupations and the dangers of being an FBI Agent. Helena isn't married, saying she has more important things to focus on than romance. Category:Secret Service Agents